The present disclosure relates generally to systems, devices, and methods for enclosing, transporting, and/or storing of substantially flat objects (e.g., flat art pieces, art canvases, etc.). In particular, systems, devices, and methods for enclosing, transporting, and/or storing of a flat art piece that limit contact of the device with a medium applied surface of the flat art piece are described.
Art piece carrying devices (e.g., canvas carrying devices) are used to transport and/or store art pieces. Currently used art piece carrying devices generally have parallel planar upper and lower panels that contact or are proximal to planar upper and lower surfaces of the art piece, including a medium applied surface of the art piece.
Known art pieces carrying devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing art piece carrying devices may come into contact with the medium applied surface and cause damage to the medium applied surface (e.g., smudging, smearing, puncturing, tearing, etc.). Damage to the medium applied surface may decrease the value of the art piece. In some cases, damage to the medium applied surface may destroy the art piece.
In addition, some other conventional art piece carrying devices lack parallel planar panels and instead include a concaved panel configured to be proximal to the medium applied surface and require multiple attachment members to attach the concaved panel to a perimeter of the art piece. These other conventional art piece carrying devices have the disadvantage described above and have the additional disadvantage that they provide no panels or barriers to protect other sides of the art piece (e.g., perimeter edges, a non-medium applied surface, etc.).
Thus, there exists a need for systems, devices, and methods for enclosing, transporting, and/or storing of art pieces that improve upon and advance the design of known art piece carrying devices. Examples of new and useful systems, devices, and methods for enclosing, transporting, and/or storing of art pieces relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to art piece carrying devices include U.S. Pat. No. 188,199, U.S. Pat. No. 295,030, U.S. Pat. No. 408,937, U.S. Pat. No. 641,283, U.S. Pat. No. 682,493, U.S. Pat. No. 728,450, U.S. Pat. No. 941,212, U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,070, U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,336, U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,024, U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,325, U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,933, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,226, U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,934, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,001, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,985, U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,173, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,235, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,031, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,432, U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,208, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,224, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,230, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,119, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,263, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,498, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,849, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,443, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,504, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,254, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,363, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,771, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,523, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,147, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,806, U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,570, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,465, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,838, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,349, U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,141, U.S. Pat. No. 8,087,633, and Patent Application No. 20040232025. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.